


Coming Undone

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones enjoy each other’s company whilst on shore leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

The heat surrounded Leonard as he slouched down upon the sun mat, one hand splayed across his eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun. His other hand rested against his bare abdomen, palm slick and sticking slightly against his salt-sweat skin. He shifted against the padded mat beneath him, aiming for a better and more comfortable position with odd, jerking thrashes, before finally settling down half curled upon his side. A sudden itch crawled low against his stomach, and he scratched at the itch with exploratory fingers, hand curling beneath the waistband of his shorts after the itch had gone. 

He knew that Jim was swimming nearby in the clear blue sea, and he envisioned the captain’s body cutting through the water with clean and confident strokes. Leonard’s mind wandered back over the day they’d shared together, of moments stolen in the cool shadowed hut they’d rented, upon the fine white sanded beach and in the sea itself. It had been at Jim’s suggestion that they take shore leave upon the idyllic planet, and the entire Bridge crew had spread out across the myriad beaches that made up much of the planet‘s surface, each taking a separate hut screened from each other by stands of thick trees that offered the perfect amount of privacy. 

A faint breeze shifted through the trees nearby, making the leaves rustle and sing with a secretive song all their own. He listened to the sound, as it lulled him half asleep, thoughts skimming back over the way Jim had made love to him in the hut earlier that day. Jim had bestowed kisses upon him as they made frantic love in shadowed recesses, choked off cries swallowed by swift kisses, open mouthed, wet-dirty-wrong and oh so right.

Leonard groaned at the memory of it, cock stiffening against the fabric of his shorts as he remembered the weight of Jim’s body upon his own, the way that Jim had been so desperate, so needy, so loving. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Leonard slipped his hand into his shorts, fingers wrapping immediately around his erection, before giving himself a few exploratory strokes. Jim was still in his mind as his strokes became more confident, with the memory of blue eyes flashing in the darkness ingrained in his thoughts. His mind called up images of Jim’s mouth stretched wide as the other man cried out his name upon climax, and the way that Leonard had come undone in turn in Jim’s supportive arms. 

Leonard hunched in on himself, hand working furiously at himself now, eyes stretched wide in a thousand mile stare as he concentrated upon thoughts of Jim, stray grunts of Jim’s name working past tight lips as he did so.

“Bones, if I’d known you were gonna wank off, I wouldn’t have left you to go swimming,” Jim said, suddenly from nearby, voice sounding amused.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard barked out, immediately stopping what he was doing to turn sharply onto his back and stare accusingly at Jim.

Jim was laughing at him, outright laughing, skin still glistening and wet from the sea, hair plastered down flat against his scalp. His eyes seemed bluer when compared to the cloudless sky behind him, matching it with its intensity as though pieces of the sky itself had fallen to be trapped in his gaze. Leonard was transfixed, forgetting his anger as he watched muscles moving smoothly beneath Jim’s skin as he settled on the mat beside him. Jim was staring pointedly at the very obvious way that Leonard’s cock bulged and pressed against the front of his shorts, untended and still achingly hard. 

“Let me help you with that,” Jim said, without taking his eyes from Leonard’s erection.

Leonard grunted and didn’t say anything; instead he spread his legs in silent and open invitation. Jim smiled at that, eyes flickering up to Leonard’s face before he eased the front of Leonard’s shorts down, water splattering down upon Leonard’s heated skin with every movement that he made. Leonard grumbled yet did not complain aloud nor push Jim away; instead he waited for Jim’s mouth to wrap around his cock, wet warmth sliding easily down upon him.

Leonard closed his eyes, Jim’s name a whined curse in his throat as Jim skilfully sucked him off, lips and mouth a far more pleasant sensation than his own hand. Leonard was already agonisingly close, having already stroked himself halfway to orgasm. It didn’t take much for him to come, Jim’s name a shout bursting from his mouth upon release, hands every which way upon his lover’s body, caressing him, and sliding through wet hair. 

Leonard lay boneless against the sun-mat once it was over, eyes closed, body comfortably sated, lax and spent. He was only dimly aware of Jim beside him, hand moving swiftly over the other man's own erection, Leonard’s name soon groaned out in choked arousal beside him. Leonard only moved to drape one arm around Jim when the other man settled against him, head upon the doctor’s shoulder and breath blowing warm and wet in steady bursts against his throat. 

Neither spoke, and neither needed to. Instead, they lay quietly in the sun, soaking up the warmth and each other, before Jim finally climbed to his feet and looked purposefully towards the hut again. Leonard groaned in mock resignation, yet was quick to stand and to follow Jim into the cool shadowed depths of their hut, to make love to Jim in privacy.


End file.
